Jeremie's death
by M16A3
Summary: Jeremie is shot and killed. How will the Lyoko gang react? How will Aelita take it?  JXA FOREVER!
1. The accident

** Chapter one: The accident**

**(A/N: This takes place after season 4...)**

Jeremie and Aelita were at the corner store buying some junk food.

"So...gummi bears or gum drops?" Aelita asked holding up two bags of candy.

"Hey, it's all up to you, I'm just paying!" Jeremie said with a very cheerful tone.

"Gum drops it is!" Aelita said putting the gummi bears down. They made their way up to the register when Jeremie stopped and grabbed a pack of black vines.

"Eww! You like that?" Aelita said making a disgusted face.

"Hey, my dad's the one who turned me on to them!" Jeremie replied with a smile. **(A/N:** **BLACK LICORICE RULEZ! Yes, I have a heavy addiction to them...)**They made their way up to the register and put their food out on the register while the clerk began racking up the charges. The damages: A six-pack of root beer, two Snickers bars, one bag of gum drops, and a bag of black vines. That'll be fifteen dollars and eighty-four cents. Jeremie pulled out a HUGE roll of money consisting of two twenties, one ten, two fives, and five ones. Aelita grew wide eyed at the sight of all the money.

"Where'd you get that?" Aelita asked stunned but the massive amount of money.

"I have my sources." Jeremie said still smiling widely. He handed the clerk a twenty while he broke it and bagged their food. They were just getting the change as a masked man with a .357 magnum busted through the door.

"Put all the money in the bag, NOW!" He yelled pointing the gun at Aelita. The clerk stopped bagging and slapped the silent alarm before cowering behind the counter in fear. Jeremie, upon seeing the gun pointed right at Aelita, lashed out and tried to steal the gun. An intense struggle ensued, as Jeremie heroically attempted to wrestle the gun from the robber. His teeth were gritted together as every muscle in his body yelled one thing: SAVE AELITA! Jeremie was inches away from stealing the gun, the deadly barrel pointed right at him. He almost had it when "CRACK!" A blood-curling gunshot rang throughout the store. Jeremie froze, his jaw slacked,and his grip relaxed. He looked wide-eyed down to see smoke coming from the gun's barrel. Aelita stared at Jeremie, a horrified expression spread across her face as she saw blood begin to leak out of his burgundy shirt. The robber was paralyzed with fear, realizing he had shot someone. The clerk peered up from the counter to see the young hero had been shot in the chest. The robber turned around and bolted out of the store, leaving his magnum and the bag on the floor. Jeremie, still with the same shocked expression, fell to his knees,and collapsed face-up on the floor holding his rapidly bleeding chest. Aelita sprinted over to his side and knelt down next to him, examining the wound. Jeremie had been shot through the Aorta, **(For those of you who do not know what this is, it is the main vessel in charge of carrying blood from the heart throughout the rest of the body. It sits just above the heart and is often fatal if damaged.)** Tears came to Aelita's eyes and flowed freely down her face as she saw how quick he was losing blood.

Jeremie's eyes were overflowing with tears as he knew he didn't have long.

"Aelita.." Jeremie said softly. His breathing was erratic and very uneasy. More and more tears streaked down the side of his face.

"Jeremie!" Aelita sobbed crying heavier. Tears fell freely down from her face like rain.

"I love you,Aelita..." Jeremie choked out. Suddenly, Jeremie began coughing furiously as police and paramedics arrived. Just as the police sprang into the room, Jeremie coughed up a mouthful of blood into his hand. Aelita, upon seeing the blood,began crying at her fullest. The police noticed Aelita next to Jeremie and called for the paramedics.

"Jeremie, please don't die..." Aelita sobbed. Jeremie simply smiled, closed his eyes, laid his head back, and let out one final breath before finally dieing from the gunshot.

"JEREMIE!" Aelita shrieked, her face soaked in tears The paramedics finally came into the room and attempted to find a pulse on Jeremie. Finding none, they quickly tried to perform CPR, but with no success. They pronounced Jeremie dead on the scene. **(A/N: Wow, that hurt to write! Stick around to see how Aelita and the others take it. OH and please review!)**


	2. The funeral

**Chapter two: The funeral**

**(A/N: Takes place about a week after Jeremie's death)******

The Belpois family had a huge funeral to honor Jeremie's death and sacrifice. His entire family showed up, plus Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. His funeral was inside a large chapel, and at the center was Jeremie's casket. In the foyer was a massive wall decorated with pictures of Jeremie. The Lyoko gang got the front seats next to his parents. The mood was very depressing.  
>Jeremie's mother was crying lightly, and Jeremie's dad was stony faced with glassy eyes and hardly spoke, though when he did, it had very little life and energy left in it. The Lyoko gang seemed to be hurt the most. Aelita couldn't stop sobbing, Odd tried to comfort Aelita as best as he could and hardly spoke, if he ever did. Ulrich just stared down, and Yumi just buried her face in her hands.<br>The preacher gave a beautiful speech about Jeremie, how great his act was, and how bad he would be missed. Aelita cried constantly throughout the service at the sight of Jeremie's casket. Finally, it was time for everyone to give their own speeches about Jeremie.  
>His parents were first, and they gave a lot on how great of a son, student, and person he was. The speech lasted about ten minutes, then his grandparents went up, followed by his little sister, his aunt and uncle, and finally his cousin. Then his friends were up. Odd went first.<p>

"Jeremie was not only smart, but a truly great friend, and was a better friend to me then I was to him. He's helped me through multiple scenarios, good and bad, and he will be definitely missed by everyone in our group." He stepped down from the podium letting, a couple tears fall from his eyes. Ulrich went up next.

"Jeremie may not have done a lot of sports, or things like that, but he is one of the greatest friends I have had and ever will. Saying good-bye like this is one of the hardest thing in the world for me to do, and wish I didn't have to. Jeremie is going to be missed and may the man who killed him be brought to justice." Ulrich stepped down, stifling tears. Yumi was up.

"Jeremie was a true friend, and anyone who knew him like we did was extremely lucky. I know we will never be the same after his death and I know he will be missed dearly. My he rest in peace." Yumi stepped down letting tears streak freely down her face. Finally it was Aelita's turn. She stepped up, tears spilling down her face like a river.

"Jeremie was the greatest friend I ever had. He always gave and never expected anything in return. He always strove to make things perfect and if they weren't, he did everything in his power to make it perfect. He put everyone else before himself, has helped me more times than I can count, and..." her voice cracked. Tears streamed down her face wildly. She quickly swallowed pass the immense lump in her throat. "I love him..." She finished and stepped down. It took every ounce of willpower not to just break down sobbing in front of everyone. She took her place next to Mr. Belpois and Odd as the preacher concluded the funeral.  
>It was all to much for Aelita. The sadness had destroyed the outer layer of her heart and sadness flooded her system, overpowering her. She quickly doubled over and finally broke down as the preacher closed his bible. Odd put his hand on her back, trying to calm her down, but it was soon too much for him too, and he began crying. Before they had carried his casket away, the entire Lyoko gang, even Ulrich, who was normally very stoic, was in tears, mourning the loss of their best friend.<span><strong><strong>

**(A/N: Pretty emotional, huh. I hoped you liked this chapter because there's still more to come, so read on! And once again, please review.) **


	3. The aftermath

**Chapter three: The aftermath**

**(A/N: This takes place three weeks after Jeremie's death)**

Things took a turn for the worse after the funeral. Yumi, in response to Jeremie's death, began to speak solely in Japanese. She never spoke a word of French and finally, her family just packed up and left to Japan. Ulrich, now being forced to cope with the loss of Jeremie AND Yumi, got into a fist fight with William and ended up sending him to the emergency room. He was sent to Juvenile hall under two counts of assault and battery. His dad grew fed up with him and finally disowned him, and this set him off into a tailspin. Aelita hasn't heard from him since. Odd, now left with only Aelita, was sent into a horrible depression. He hardly ever spoke to anyone except for Aelita, and his appetite and humor died with Jeremie. He hasn't cracked a joke or even smiled since Jeremie's death, and his depression got worse each day. His body weight went from 100 pounds to 60 pounds from not eating. His grades were even worse then before. His grade point average was at roughly 46% and his teachers are saying that he rarely speaks anymore. Aelita was hit the worst. She hasn't eaten a scrap of food in over a week. Her body's performance was down 60% and falling. Her immune system was failing to fight multiple infections. Jeremie's death dropped her into a serious depression, even worse than Odd's, and she was acting out quite often. She even busted Sissi's nose for saying "Heard that your nerdfriend died!" and began laughing. She hasn't showed up for class in a week and her grade point average dropped from 95.7% to roughly 39.1%. She stays in her room almost all day, with the exception of coming out to see Odd and restroom breaks.

"You really should eat." Odd said pushing a plate toward her. Aelita was sitting with her head down on the table. "You're growing very weak." Odd said.

"Look who's talking." She shot back darkly.

"Aelita, I-"

"JUST SHUT UP ODD!" Aelita yelled. Everyone stopped eating and stared at her with disbelief. She finally got up and left. Aelita made her way to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Sitting down on her bed, she noticed her raspy breathing and very low stamina. It was as if she'd just run a marathon. She lied down on her bed, felling extremely tired and sick. Feeling an intense tickle in her nose, she let out a deep sneeze. There were signs that her body was losing the fight in her mucus. She didn't care.

"Please God, take me. Finish me off. Let me join Jeremie. End it..." She thought and drifted off.

She was floating in what she thought was space, minus the stars. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. She looked around and spotted Jeremie, in front of a blindingly bright light.

"Jeremie!" She yelled and tried to run to him. He seemed to shake his head no and was trying to yell something, but Aelita couldn't hear him.

"What?" Aelita yelled making the "I can't hear you" sign with her hand.

Jeremie yelled louder and this time Aelita heard the word "Super computer" come out of his mouth.

Aelita snapped awake. Her entire body was in severe pain, and she could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. She could tell that she was dieing.

"What does he want with the super computer?" Aelita thought. A wave of needle-like pain suddenly slammed into her, telling her to go or die. Aelita got up and slowly began the long walk to the factory, fighting off the infection's deadly grasp. By the time she showed up to the factory, Aelita was fighting to stay awake as the infection attempted to overpower and kill her. Sliding down the rope, she slammed into the cold, dusty concrete with a loud clap. She shuffled over to the elevator and pressed down to the computer room, where the super computer's core was. The massive terminal greeted her by beckoning her with the power switch. She threw the supercomputer on, and proceeded back to the main room. As the elevator doors opened, Aelita could feel the infection's grasp tightening on her. Her vision was being cut off by a black veil that was slowly closing around her eyes. Her breathing was erratic and raspy. She could hear her heartbeat even clearer as she shuffled over the the chair and collapsed into it, turning on the mainframe.

"What does Jeremie want with this? All it can do is hold Lyoko, and now that XANA is gone there isn't much left besides the...HOLY CRAP!" Aelita yelled and began typing in codes frantically. rvlp(check_memory_user)... Aelita could feel herself dieing from the infection.

rvlp(check_memory_lyokow)... Her eyes grew very heavy and the veil was closing in around her eyes as the infection slowly overpowered her.

rvlp(5)... She could hear her heart rate going down slower and slower.

rvlp(execution)...She slammed enter before finally collapsing out of the chair to the cold steel floor, the infection overthrowing and shutting down her system. Just before finally dieing, she saw the massive white bubble envelope her, signaling the return to the past had successfully been started. **(A/N: Ohhh return to the past! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Anyways, please review the story and stick around for the final chapter!)**


	4. The incredibly fluffy chapter!

**Chapter four:The incredibly fluffy chapter**

**(A/N: For those of you who thought the return to the past does not reverse death, you are _half _right_. _It doesn't reverse death CAUSED BY XANA...)**

**(A/N 2:Sorry it took INSANELY long to update...)**

Aelita woke up with a jump. She no longer heard her heartbeat in her ears and was now free of the deadly pain from the infection. She was breathing normally and felt like she'd just woken up from a horrible dream. She got up off her bed and looked at the mirror perched on her dresser. Her body weight returned to normal, and all the color had returned to her face. Although her hair was a total wreck, she looked like she always did. She got out her phone and pressed the power button, turning on the display. The date read 4/15/11...One day before Jeremie had been shot and killed. She jammed her phone into her pocket and bolted out the door, sprinting as harder then she ever did in her life. Tears streaked from her eyes as the thought of seeing Jeremie alive once again drove her forward. She rounded a corner and nearly slammed into Jim. Ignoring his demand to stop running, she continued sprinting down the hall, past a shocked Odd, a confused Ulrich, and a puzzled Yumi. They all watched her fly by with sheer disbelief. After exchanging puzzled glances, they ran after her, trying to keep up with her blindingly fast pace. Aelita flew up the stairs leading to the Boy's dorms and dashed down the hall with amazing speed. She stopped at Jeremie's door and pushed it open, revealing Jeremie's room...but no Jeremie. The massive bonfire of hope that burned inside of herself was quickly destroyed by a cold tsunami of depression, as she realized Jeremie's death had not been reversed by the return to the past. She stood there, letting tears fall freely from her face, thinking it was all over. Then, someone put their hand on her shoulder. Aelita spun around, and was greeted by a kiss on the lips from Jeremie. Aelita was stunned senseless. Her mind was completely blank. Finally Jeremie broke away, leaving Aelita to try and think about what _just_ happened. She simply stood there with a shocked expression stuck to her face.

"What? I come back to life and this is all you do?" Jeremie asked grinning ear-to-ear. Finally, it all sunk in.

"JEREMIE!" She yelled and threw herself into him. She began crying furiously, overwhelmed by the massive amount of joy that flooded her system. She was hugging Jeremie so tightly, he was having trouble breathing.

"Jeremie I've missed you so much, don't leave me again!" She sobbed into his chest. Jeremie put his arms around her and hugged her back, feeling her warm tears on his shirt. They stayed like that for about five minutes, when Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd finally caught up and spotted Aelita and Jeremie. Seeing Jeremie alive, they all ran forward and tackled Jeremie, hugging him as hard as Aelita, and saying how happy they were that he was back. Jeremie was literally getting _hugged_ to death. Everyone hugging him as hard as they were was making it very hard for him to BREATHE.

"Uh, guys...I know you're happy that I'm alive...But I'm not going to *Wheeze last that long if you don't *Wheeze GIVE ME SOME AIR!" He choked out. Everyone except for Aelita let go, giving Jeremie enough air.

"Oh my God, Jeremie! You're alive! How?"" Yumi asked overjoyed.

"I launched a return to the past and it worked! I can't believe it worked!" Aelita said, still crying and holding Jeremie in a deadlock.

"It's a freakin' miracle! I still can't believe I'm here with Jeremie! I thought you were gone forever!" Ulrich almost yelled.

"HEY! I thought I made it clear that there was no running in the halls!" Jim yelled, approaching the group. "Whats going on here? You guys planning something?"

"No, Jim. Jeremie was shot and killed so we made a return trip to the past to try and save him, and here he is!" Odd spat out. Jim eyed Jeremie. Jeremie flashed him a big toothed grin.

"Right, do you really expect me to believe _that_? I've got my eye on you kids, so you'd better watch your back!" Jim warned and stormed off. Odd and Jeremie exchanged large smiles. That was what _actually _happened. Aelita was still clinging to Jeremie like a fly to flypaper. Aelita finally broke away and suggested that they go into Jeremie's room, to avoid arousing suspicion. In Jeremie's room, they explained what had happened while Jeremie had died. They talked on how Yumi moved, Ulrich went nuts and beat the snot out of William, Odd had been sent into a horrible tainspin, and how Aelita had been sent into a serious depression and nearly killed by a volatile infection. The entire time, Jeremie simply sat there with the same blank expression on his face. He never spoke, he just sat there and listened to every gory detail, every heart-wrenching story, every depressed tale, until they came to the return to the past, and ultimately, his revival from the grave. When it was all done, Jeremie still had that blank expression across his face and sat in silence until finally he said

"You guys really missed me that much?"

"Well of course Jeremie! We need you here with us!" Yumi said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're one of the only things keeping me sane in the rough times." Ulrich confessed.

"And at your funeral, Aelita admitted she _**LOVED **_you!" Odd said pointing at Aelita. Aelita's cheeks instantly turned from their regular color to a velvet red in seconds. Everyone stared at her with huge grins spread across their faces.

"Shut up Odd, or your funeral with be next!" She hissed at him. All eyes turned to Odd. He had that same grin spread victoriously across his face.

"Hey, why don't we give these _lovebirds_ some privacy?" Odd suggested smiling bigger. Jeremie's cheeks quickly darkened to match Aelita's as the group left the room. Finally, it was just Aelita and Jeremie left sitting on his bed. They sat in silence for about five minutes, trying to think of what to say to one another. Finally Jeremie spoke up.

"Uh-A-Aelita?"

"Y-Yes J-Jeremie?" Aelita stuttered. Anticipation was coursing through her veins.

"Did you really say...that...y-you l-loved me?" Jeremie asked averting his gaze to the ground. Aelita bit her bottom lip. She looked down, staring at the fluff that lined her boots. She was so nervous, she wished that she could jut disappear.

"I, Uh...Well...Yeah, I did." Aelita confessed. The anticipation was destroying her from the inside-out.

"Well-I...Uh...Love...Y-you t-too,Aelita." Jeremie said, trying to find the courage to look back at Aelita. Aelita, Finding new hope in Jeremie's words, slowly brought her gaze up to meet his. Their eyes met and locked in place. Jeremie stared at the emeralds that served for Aelita's eyes. Aelita looked into Jeremie's deep blue eyes. They resembled the ocean they were so blue. As if on cue, they both slowly leaned forward and closed their eyes, slowly getting closer to one another until finally their lips met. Even after that, their bodies slowly got closer, until they were hugging and kissing each other. They kept in that position for about two minutes, until they finally broke away, needing precious oxygen.

"Jeremie, I'm so happy you're alive again." Aelita said hugging Jeremie hard.

"It's great to be here with you again." Jeremie replied hugging her back. They kept hugging each other until the bell for lunch rang.

"Let's go to lunch." Aelita Suggested, grabbing Jeremie's hand. Together, they got up and left to lunch, hand-in-hand.


End file.
